


Диапазон отчаяния

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark and Iceland friendship, Denmark and Netherlands friendship, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Female Finland/Sweden, Minor Sweden/Female Norway, Minor Violence, Mystic, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Отчаяние убивает, но как сильно нужно отчаяться, чтобы умереть?» История о душе, потерянной в сомнениях. Лёгкий сюрреализм прилагается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дания — Матиас/Хенрик,  
> фем!Норвегия — Сольвейг/Анне,  
> Норвегия — Лукас,  
> Исландия — Эмиль,  
> Швеция — Бервальд,  
> фем!Финляндия — Айно,  
> Нидерланды — Ян,  
> Бельгия — Эмма.

Матиас ворочался, пытаясь устроиться как можно удобнее. Он привык к родному дивану, а в незнакомой комнате, залитой тусклым лунным светом, не мог уснуть. Оставаться здесь на ночь Матиас не собирался, но засиделся у Сольвейг и совершенно потерял счёт времени, и девушка заявила, что не отпустит его так поздно в другой конец города. Пожав плечами, Матиас согласился: в её доме было тепло и уютно, а ещё приятно пахло выпечкой, которой она угощала гостя. 

Он ощущал, что упускает важные детали. Это чувство поселилось в нём тогда, когда он впервые увидел Сольвейг, и со временем лишь усиливалось. То в её взгляде скользило неуместное сожаление, то она упоминала мелочи, которые были очень близки. Матиасу казалось, что они с Сольвейг знакомы очень давно: такие теплота и забота не берутся из ниоткуда. Влюблённые обычно бросаются из крайности в крайность, ведь прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы научиться гармонии… Всё чаще Матиас чувствовал себя не на своём месте, будто вырвали целый кусок жизни между первой встречей с Сольвейг и сегодняшним днём.

Знакомство у них вышло странным. Всё началось в тот день, когда у Матиаса сломался велосипед. Пришлось спуститься в метро. Не то чтобы Матиас не любил поезда, но собственный велосипед во много раз удобней. В вагоне находилось не так уж много людей, но сесть отдельно от кого-то не удавалось, и обществу пожилых женщин и мужчин Матиас предпочёл красивую, на его взгляд, девушку. Она и глазом не моргнула, продолжила изучать стену. И лишь тогда, когда Матиас задел её рукой — совершенно случайно, как это может сделать сидящий рядом человек, — она посмотрела на него с таким ужасом, будто встретилась с самым страшным в жизни кошмаром. Матиас же почувствовал, что его ударило током — это оказалось весьма и весьма неприятно; так случается иногда, когда касаешься электрических приборов. Но сковывающий взгляд был гораздо неприятнее. Девушка выбежала из вагона на следующей же станции. От этого события остался кислый осадок, и Матиас жутко хотел узнать, почему девушка так на него посмотрела. Эта мысль билась в голове постоянно — когда он ел, когда работал, когда отдыхал… Один раз он, сидя на починенном уже велосипеде, завидел похожую девушку, но обознался и чуть не попал в аварию. 

В течение недели он садился на той же станции в то же самое время, пока, наконец, снова не встретил её. Он заметил девушку сразу же, как она зашла в вагон. Её взгляд скользнул совсем рядом с ним — так, чтобы можно было его увидеть, но невозможно подумать, что она смотрит на него. Матиас чувствовал, как она, сидя позади, прожигала его спину донельзя синими глазами. Если бы не это, он бы упустил момент, когда девушка покинула вагон. В толпе людей на станции она затерялась, но через пару минут Матиас увидел её недалеко от себя. Девушка по-прежнему смотрела на него, словно чего-то ждала.

— Стой! — крикнул Матиас и подбежал к ней. — Ты… Вы… Мы случайно не знакомы?

— Не думаю, — спокойно ответила девушка, продолжая буравить его взглядом. 

— Тогда самое время это исправить! — он лучезарно улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть волнение. 

Беседа завязалась сама собой. Говорить с Сольвейг оказалось очень приятно; она любила слушать, а Матиас — рассказывать. Если поначалу малознакомые люди стесняются, потому что не знают друг о друге каких-то незаметных, но важных вещей, то эти двое походили на двух добрых друзей, увидевшихся после долгой разлуки. Не было никакой неловкости. Матиаса смущало только одно — Сольвейг всегда держалась от него на таком расстоянии, что находилась словно рядом, но но от любых прикосновений ненавязчиво ускользала.

Нежность и тепло, которыми она его окутывала, были невообразимы. И Матиас понял, что казалось ему странным — такие чувства с потолка не берутся. Они возникают между людьми, которые долгое время провели вместе. Растерянность и тревога заставляли в каждом слове искать подвох, вот и сейчас Матиас лежал, не в силах уснуть, и думал, почему он оказался здесь в конце концов.

Дверь в комнату бесшумно отворилась, и вошла Сольвейг. 

— Почему не спишь? — прошептала она. 

Матиас только пожал плечами. Сольвейг задёрнула штору, и лунный свет почти исчез, уступив место полумраку. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — раздался голос совсем рядом с Матиасом, и Сольвейг легко поправила ему одеяло. — Спокойной ночи. 

И беспокойство легко покинуло его мысли, спрятавшись в одном из тёмных углов комнаты, и Матиас погрузился в долгий, тяжёлый сон. 

 

***

 

— Хенрик, ты идиот, — холодно произнёс мужчина, который стоял рядом. — И эгоист. Ни за что не поверю, что ты просто боишься. Почему вы с Анне до сих пор здесь? 

Матиас оглянулся в поисках таинственного Хенрика, но не нашёл никого рядом, а говоривший смотрел на него хмуро и явно ждал ответа. Обознался? 

— Она и правда собирается выйти за него. — Собственный голос прозвучал чужим, далёким. Матиас точно видел, что собеседник не раскрывал рта, а больше в комнате никого не было. Получается… Он сам говорил? 

— А что мешает тебе украсть её и увезти подальше? — спросил Лукас. 

Лукас? Матиас не понимал, откуда знает имя этого человека… Что вообще происходит? 

Всё воспринималось через какую-то дымку; Матиас не чувствовал себя, он словно был другим человеком и в то же время — собой. Словно он и есть Хенрик, но… 

— Она не простит мне, не простит, понимаешь? Ты что, не знаешь свою сестру? Она говорит, что последует совету родителей, но и не отрицает, что любит меня! Вот как это понимать, объясни мне? — Матиас окончательно потерялся; он ощущал то, чего никогда не было, и помнил то, чего никогда не происходило. Вся его сущность дрожала и колебалась, но он медленно становился тем, с кем говорил Лукас. 

Пространство плыло, а звуки плавились, становились похожими на сладкий тягучий мёд, и Матиас тонул в липкой смеси. Небольшая комнатка исчезла, и он оказался в просторном коридоре. На окнах колыхались занавески, сплетаясь в поразительные фигуры вопреки законам физики. Матиас коснулся их рукой — по ним поплыли круги. Он восхищённо выдохнул и поводил ещё по поверхности, рисуя узоры, но что-то необъяснимое заставляло идти дальше. Звенящая тишина давила на сознание, преображала его и подчиняла. Коридор вывел в просторный зал, наполненный искрами; в нём тюль тоже взлетал до потолка, а затем рассыпался серебристыми каплями. Посреди этого сияния стояла девушка, но Матиас мог увидеть только её спину, по которой струились длинные светлые волосы. Девушка обернулась, и Матиас сразу же оказался обездвижен гипнотическим действием её влажных глаз. 

— Анне, ты точно не передумала? — он всё ещё надеялся, но не понимал, зачем. 

— Нет. — Его окатило брызгами разбившейся сверху ткани, и он провалился вниз, не успев сделать вдоха. Вокруг мелькали силуэты — предметы и лица — все они врезались в его мысли и отдавались там ноющей болью; на него свалились воспоминания длиною в жизнь, и он не знал, что с ними делать. Но пока оставалось лишь плыть по течению, которое несло его мимо людей и зданий, в то время как серое небо над головой изредка озарялось вспышками. Голова уже трещала по швам, готовая лопнуть, но течение лишь усиливалось.

Среди ужасного шума, который становился всё громче, Матиас отчётливо различил мрачный голос Лукаса: «Ваши души будут скитаться в несчастиях до тех пор, пока не найдут друг друга». Течение вывело в другую комнату, но он не остановился там, лишь увидел со стороны, как низенькая девушка в светло-голубом платье схватила Лукаса за руку и со злостью выпалила: «Даже если и так, они никогда друг друга не коснутся!». Она кричала ещё и про какого-то Бервальда, который будет страдать, но Лукас смотрел на неё отчуждённо и осуждающе. Девушка высказывала всё, что думала, до тех пор, пока стоящий поодаль мужчина не прикрикнул на неё и не утащил, схватив за запястье. Он что-то говорил ей, строго глядя из-под очков, а потом Матиасу показалось, что мужчина смотрит прямо на него, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. От его взгляда становилось зябко, но Матиас не отводил глаз; в нём закипала беспричинная ярость. 

Набрав скорость, течение вывело Матиаса на свежий воздух. Стало гораздо прохладнее, и приближался подозрительный шум, похожий на звук сильных волн. Матиас догадался, что попал в водопад, и не ошибся. Стремительно падая вниз, он слышал чей-то голос, но не мог разобрать слов и уже приготовился к удару, как вдруг вскочил и обнаружил себя в постели. В висках стучала кровь, руки не слушались, а в горле саднило. Откинувшись обратно на подушку, Матиас шумно выдохнул. 

— Приснится же такое… 

— А что тебе приснилось? 

Матиас вздрогнул и повернулся. В кресло неподалёку от дивана с ногами забралась Сольвейг; из большой кружки, которую она держала в руках, девушка пила кофе — Матиас понял это по резкому запаху. Рассматривая Сольвейг, он догадался, кого видел во сне. 

— Кажется, ты… 

— Расскажи поподробнее, — попросила она и поставила кружку на столик. 

И Матиас рассказал. Он говорил обо всём, что видел; слова были подобны течению, которое несло его; он рассказал и о загадочном Лукасе, и о странной девушке, которая кричала, и о статном мужчине со светлыми, пробирающими насквозь глазами, и, конечно, о той, что встретилась в большом зале. Матиас рассказывал взахлёб, чтобы не упустить ни единой мелочи, и Сольвейг заворожённо его слушала. Не понимая, что происходило, он точно знал — все эмоции, им испытанные, принадлежат только ему: в них следы его души. 

— Лукас — это мой брат. 

— А ты не говорила, что у тебя есть… 

— Точнее, был моим братом. 

Матиас растерянно посмотрел на неё. 

— То, что тебе снилось, происходило на самом деле, — Сольвейг продолжила, — но не в этой жизни. 

— То есть как это — не в этой жизни? — удивился Матиас. Но то, что говорила Сольвейг затем, поразило его гораздо сильнее. 

Оказалось, она тоже видела сон, такой же абсурдный. Её венчали с одним человеком, а целовалась она с другим, который слишком походил на Матиаса, но звали его по-другому. Если Матиаса несла река, то Сольвейг летела вниз, и силуэты, которые она видела в облаках, становились всё мрачнее, пока она, наконец, не упала на солнце, истекающее кровью в закате. 

Её брат говорил, что когда-нибудь в следующей жизни две души встретятся, чтобы стать счастливыми. 

Сольвейг снова взяла кружку с кофе, но из-за того, что руки дрожали, она чуть не пролила его. Её волнение растекалось по комнате, передаваясь и Матиасу. В тишине они думали каждый о своём, но мысли сходились к одному — как теперь быть? Встав с уютного кресла, Сольвейг подошла к окну и впустила утренний свет, открыв штору. Над крышами домов сияло новорожденное солнце. 

— Всё это… так странно, — сказал Матиас. — Так далеко и нереально. Как будто это не мы. 

— Думаешь? — Сольвейг задумчиво теребила прядь волос. — А я чувствую, будто нашла что-то, что потеряла очень давно. 

— Выходит, когда-то мы любили друг друга, но ты вышла замуж за другого человека? Почему? 

— Хотела бы я знать, — она устало рухнула в то же кресло. 

Сжимая края одеяла, Матиас сидел и смотрел на руки Сольвейг. Тонкие, едва дрожащие пальцы, белая кожа, через которую просвечивали голубые венки, худые ладони… И лицо у Сольвейг такое же — бледное, с тонкими губами и впалыми щеками. Матиас протянул руку, желая коснуться, но, когда до щеки оставался один миг, остановился; девушка смотрела на него испуганно, она сжалась, но отстраниться не пыталась. Между ними вот-вот должен был пробежать разряд; они не дышали, заглядывая друг другу в самую душу, пытаясь этим взглядом заменить прикосновение. 

Матиас сжал ладонь в кулак и отдёрнул. Ему стало не по себе, и что-то внутри тянулось наружу, отдаваясь глухой болью. Словно душа трепетала и фальшивила, как струна, по которой провели слишком резко, защемив не в том месте. 

— Я сделаю тебе чай, — неровно прозвучал тихий голос Сольвейг; девушка взяла свою кружку с остатками холодного кофе и направилась к двери. 

— Спасибо. 

Им явно следовало побыть наедине с собой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.


	2. Chapter 2

Сольвейг приехала из другого города, и когда Матиас узнал об этом, то сразу заявил, что устроит ей экскурсию. Отказаться девушка не могла, да и зачем: почему бы не провести время вместе? Сам Матиас любил родной город до дрожи в коленях и порой часами бродил среди невысоких домов, а рассказать и показать кому-то всё, что его восхищает, было бы даже приятнее, чем наслаждаться в одиночестве.

Первым делом Матиас повёл её в облюбованную теперь туристами старинную башню, откуда весь город смотрелся как открытая книга. Люди, снующие по улицам, были буквами, из улиц получались предложения, а из кварталов — абзацы, и всё несло свой особый, таинственный смысл; так город складывался из многих судеб, как красные и зелёные крыши — из черепицы. Ещё никогда Матиас с таким упоением не рассматривал мир вокруг, будто он здесь незнакомец, а не Сольвейг. Девушка скользила внимательным взглядом по всему, о чём слышала; она мало говорила, но по её лёгкой улыбке Матиас понимал, что Сольвейг испытывает то же, что и он.

Рядом с ней пастельные тона города становились ярче, насыщеннее и живее. 

День летел удивительно быстро — они гуляли всюду, куда только могли довести ноги, а усталость обходила их стороной, сжалившись и не отнимая такое недолгое счастье; они много болтали — обо всём, что только можно было на свете обсудить, и пасмурный день становился удивительно солнечным. 

Неспешно прогуливаясь по улице, они говорили о сказках Андерсена. Поначалу Матиас не хотел, чтобы Сольвейг узнала о его увлечении, так как думал, что она посчитает это несерьёзным. Даже друзья смеялись над ним, особенно после того, как, перебрав во время сомнительного торжества, он отправился искать свою русалочку. Не нашёл — холодная вода быстро остудила пыл. Но с тех пор Матиас больше никому не рассказывал об этом, хотя к сказкам относился по-прежнему со всей серьёзностью, даже хранил книги на отдельной полке. Иногда он доставал одну из них, с наслаждением проводил по твердому переплёту, а затем погружался в чтение. За этим занятием и застала его Сольвейг однажды — он настолько ушёл в мир чужих слов, что не услышал, как она пришла. Матиасу было очень неловко, но она посмотрела на обложку и произнесла только одно: «Мне тоже всегда казалось, что эти сказки совсем не для детей». 

За обсуждением одной из книг Сольвейг увлеклась и, пытаясь что-то доказать — впрочем, безуспешно, — споткнулась. Матиас тут же протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и девушка уже хотела ухватиться за неё, как вдруг одёрнула себя и встала сама. Когда Матиас понял, в чём дело, под рёбрами неприятно заныло.

Удача оставила путешественников — пошёл дождь. Уже утром погода была не очень хороша для прогулок, но освободить другой день в ближайшее время не получалось: Матиас работал, а Сольвейг училась в университете, ради которого и приехала в этот город. Дождь был недолгим, но сильным, и пришлось срочно искать укрытие. Рядом как назло не было мест, куда они могли зайти и переждать ненастье, но нашёлся навес, под которым уместились двое. Потоки воды унесли с собой разочарование и грусть, и совсем скоро из-за тяжёлых туч показалось размытое солнце. Матиас и Сольвейг продолжили гулять как ни в чём не бывало. 

К вечеру они оказались на набережной. Звуки моря сливались с музыкой, которую играли бродячие артисты, вокруг бурлила жизнь, сновали люди, уже вышедшие на улицу после дождя, и Матиас вдруг понял, что безнадёжно влюблён в этот мир. Не в тот, который таится где-то в глубинах памяти за плотной пеленой времени, а в тот, что бьётся здесь и сейчас, который можно пощупать руками, ощутить на вкус, почувствовать запах… 

Матиас обернулся и посмотрел на Сольвейг, а она, поймав его горький взгляд, спросила: 

— Что-то не так? 

Он снова обратился к морю. У горизонта вода темнела, будто злилась, не в силах дотянуться до небосвода, на котором уже виднелись блеклые первые звёзды. 

— Да нет, я просто устал. Пойдём уже домой? 

Грустно улыбнувшись чему-то и отведя глаза в сторону, Сольвейг кивнула. 

Безнадёжная тоска затаилась в сердце.

***

Они жили так, как живут обычные пары — делились мыслями и переживаниями, проводили вечера вдвоём и находили общие увлечения. И каждый из них был готов поверить, что странные сны, которые появились пару месяцев назад, — лишь плод воображения, подсознания и тревог… Но как ни называй, сути это не меняет — всё было до боли реально, до той боли, что сворачивалась у Сольвейг в горле, не давая сделать вдох, и сковывала в ледяной агонии Матиаса.

Прикосновения оставались голубой мечтой, далёкой и неосязаемой, как пустынный мираж. Если Сольвейг могла смириться с этим и довольствоваться уютом, который царил у неё в душе, когда она находилась рядом с Матиасом, то он сам почти выл от бессилия. Не было ни объятий, ни поцелуев; они даже за руки взяться не могли, а спали и вовсе на разных кроватях, чтобы ненароком не задеть друг друга во сне.  
Да ни капельки не походили они на нормальную пару. 

Иногда Матиас спрашивал себя — а какого чёрта, собственно, он делает? Зачем эти дурацкие терзания? Зачем он терпит, жмурясь и кусая губы, когда так хочется коснуться бледной кожи, почувствовать в своей ладони еле заметную дрожь чужой? О чём-то более интимном Матиас старался не думать, слишком мучительно это было. Так почему же он всё ещё _с ней?_

Подобные мысли исчезали, стоило ему посмотреть в синие глаза Сольвейг. В них таилась бездонная нежность, в них пряталось что-то безумно родное, близкое — чувство, словно оторванное от его души и переселённое в душу девушки. Почему-то он не верил, когда люди говорили, что её взгляд кого угодно загонит в могилу, — только пожимал неуверенно плечами, а Сольвейг еле заметно усмехалась. Связанные тонкой, почти невидимой, но очень прочной нитью, они не могли ни отойти друг от друга, ни приблизиться. Иногда Матиас садился в той же комнате, где находилась Сольвейг, и наблюдал, впитывая каждое её осторожное движение. Он поражался плавности, естественности; такая мягкая, она была в то же время удивительно неподатлива — запросто могла сначала согласиться, а потом сделать по-своему. Однако сам Матиас ей в этом нисколько не уступал. 

Сидя рядом с ней в глубокой и чувственной тишине, он долго думал о том, что же свело их в прошлом, а что — в настоящем. Вопрос оставался без ответа, но приходил Матиас к одной и той же мысли, неутешительной и почти осязаемой. 

Сольвейг была и причиной его больных бессонных ночей, и спасительным лекарством от них. 

Снова и снова возвращаясь к первому своему видению, Матиас отчаянно искал какую-нибудь зацепку. Больше ему не снилось ничего подобного, и он едва ли мог что-то сказать о своём прошлом, а вот Сольвейг видела странные образы ещё несколько раз. Тогда она садилась в кресло с неизменной кружкой кофе — без сахара или сливок — и начинала рассказ. Матиас помнил каждое её слово; он вслушивался, плыл по волнам спокойного, холодного, как морозное утро, голоса. 

Первый сон девушки был простым, но одним из самых ранящих — Сольвейг говорила о тайном свидании Анне и Хенрика. Когда дело дошло до их поцелуя, Матиас закусил губу, почти реально его ощущая, а затем рассмеялся. Сольвейг недовольно повела бровью, и он пояснил — последний раз с ним такое было ещё во время учёбы в школе. Девушка в ответ усмехнулась, сказав, что он и так ведёт себя как ребёнок, а представить его подростком ей даже страшно. На этой лёгкой ноте они закончили, но Матиас смаковал терпкое послевкусие рассказа — такое сладкое и едкое, впивающееся в грудь ядовитыми иглами. 

Спустя какое-то время Сольвейг поведала и о своих разговорах с родителями, и о спорах с братом, и о встречах с таинственным женихом. Единственным человеком, который был против брака, оказался Лукас. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что его сестру, по сути, принуждают, но она отвергала все попытки её переубедить. Заточив сердце в одинокой клетке смирения, Анне убеждала себя, что выходит замуж по своей воле. 

Её жених выглядел человеком серьёзным и неразговорчивым. Никто так и не понял, устраивает ли его невеста или за ним тоже стоят родители. 

В один из тех дней, когда Сольвейг пересказывала свои сны, свернувшись клубочком в кресле, Матиасу пришла в голову гениальная идея. 

— Слушай, если вы поженились из-за родителей, то должны были остаться дети. Ты помнишь что-нибудь в этом роде? 

Через несколько минут раздумий Сольвейг покачала головой: 

— Ничего такого. Кажется, сны иду по порядку, и я ещё не видела, что было после женитьбы. 

— Хм-м… Ты же помнишь своё имя и имя этого мужа своего? Уверен, если дать их Яну, он обязательно что-то найдёт. 

Девушка аккуратно вывела имена на листке бумаги и вручила Матиасу, задав вопрос: 

— И что мы будем потом делать? 

Ян, коллега и давний друг Матиаса, славился тем, что знаком был лично почти со всеми, кого отправил за решётку; правда, мало кто одобрял такой подход. Считалось, что и сам Ян замешан в тёмных делишках, но Матиас лишь насмехался над глупыми сплетнями, не упуская возможности подколоть приятеля. В долгу тот не оставался. Слухи слухами, но Ян действительно умел делать невозможное. 

— Навестим кого-то из предполагаемых родственничков? 

— Думаешь, они что-то знают? 

— Даже если и нет, мы же не можем сидеть сложа руки! — воскликнул Матиас. 

— Почему? Неужели это действительно так важно? 

— Конечно! 

Сольвейг посмотрела в пол и замолчала. 

— Я так хочу… — Матиас тоже оборвался на полуслове. 

Повисла горькая тишина; морской водой она заливалась в горло, нос, уши и оставляла противное липкое чувство. Но не на коже. В душе. 

Встав с кресла, Сольвейг села совсем рядом с Матиасом и нерешительно приблизилась к нему, положила свою ладонь совсем рядом с его. Он еле чувствовал её хрупкое тепло. Девушка по-прежнему смотрела в пол, а потом подняла глаза и встретилась с любопытным взглядом Матиаса — и снова уставилась в сторону. 

— Я ни в чём тебя не виню, чтоб ты знала. 

— Сам себе врёшь, — тихо сказала она. — Звони Яну. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.

***

Жутко уставший от рабочей суеты, а теперь ещё и озадаченный поисками друга, Матиас был готов придушить его, как только найдёт. Сегодня приходило необыкновенно много людей, желающих сообщить о пропаже человека; выслушивать их в какой-то момент стало просто не под силу Матиасу — и он скинул эту заботу на плечи другого полицейского. Матиас не любил рыдания; ему нужно было быстро объяснить суть проблемы, и тогда он с удовольствием брался за дело. Ян не показывался с самого утра — судя по всему, умчался по срочному делу, но к вечеру обещал появиться в управлении. По недружелюбным выражениям лиц Матиас понимал, что Ян опять затеял какую-то авантюру, благодаря которой о нём появится ещё несколько баек, а не верила в них только начальница да сам Матиас. Подумав про эту женщину, он поёжился, вспоминая о недавнем вызове на ковёр — к счастью, всё обошлось. Матиасу нравилась его работа, но не коллектив — и эта нелюбовь была взаимной, хоть и скрытой. 

Наконец он завидел знакомый высокий силуэт и чуть ли не кинулся к нему. 

— Ты где пропадал, чёрт возьми, надоело тебя ждать в этом болоте! — выпалил Матиас. 

Ян смерил его хмурым взглядом, поправив шарф. 

— Заняться было нечем? — прохрипел мужчина, а затем прокашлялся. 

— Да нет, как раз наоборот. Ты когда успел простыть опять, а? 

— Не твоя забота. 

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Матиас. — Нашёл что-нибудь для меня? 

Ян зашагал вперёд, к своему рабочему месту; Матиас поплёлся за ним. 

— Да. Людей с такими именами и фамилиями, заключивших брак, нашлась одна пара. И у них было трое детей. 

— Трое?.. — Матиас опешил. Стало как-то не по себе, но он гнал мерзкие мысли прочь. 

— Но дожил до сознательного возраста один, остальные умерли в младенчестве. 

— Оу. 

— У этой выжившей девочки потом родился один ребёнок, и у него тоже один. Таким образом, сейчас жив один человек, который может тебя интересовать, — заключил Ян. 

— Почему один? Должны же быть живы его отец или мать, бабушка там какая-нибудь. Все по этой линии умерли что ли?.. 

Ян кивнул и, вытянув из ящика аккуратно сложенную бумажку, вручил её Матиасу со словами: 

— Это адрес. Эмиль Бондевик. Ему двадцать два, и он студент. 

— Спасибо! 

— Спасибо в карман не положишь. 

— Моё спасибо в твой карман не влезет, — захохотал Матиас, уже привыкший к такому ответу. — Я действительно у тебя в долгу. Ладно, я пошёл, теперь мне точно есть чем заняться, — махнув рукой, он достал из кармана телефон и направился к выходу. 

Спустя час Матиас стоял в назначенном месте, ожидая Сольвейг, которая обещала прийти с минуты до минуту. До условленного времени оставалось ещё немного, и, хоть девушка никогда не опаздывала, Матиас жутко нервничал. Он не знал как себя вести и что говорить. «Здравствуйте, эта девушка — ваша прабабушка, не могли бы вы быть так любезны впустить нас в дом?» Бред. Да этот Эмиль сразу же захлопнет дверь. 

— Матиас? 

Он обернулся и увидел Сольвейг, немного запыхавшуюся, с растрепавшимися волосами. Привычным жестом она поправила простую серебристую заколку, закрепляющую чёлку; девушка не любила яркие, кричащие вещи, которые привлекают внимание, — ей нравилась лаконичность. 

— Пойдём, да? 

Сольвейг кивнула: 

— Надеюсь, мы вовремя. 

Домá одного из спальных районов, в котором проживал Эмиль Бондевик, выглядели угрюмыми, а солнце, отражающееся от стёкол, резало глаза. Матиас вышагивал торопливо и беспокойно. 

— Не волнуйся ты так, — заметила его нервозность Сольвейг. 

Матиас пожал плечами: 

— Но ведь есть повод. 

Аккуратный двор был почти пуст. Уже стоя перед нужной дверью — серой, гладкой, явно прочной и поставленной недавно — Матиас подумал, что всё-таки не зря сюда пришёл. Он посмотрел на Сольвейг — девушка выглядела спокойной и собранной. 

Дверь открыл заспанный юноша; запустив ладонь в копну светлых-светлых волос, он уставился на незнакомцев. Когда Матиас представился и показал ему удостоверение, юноша растерялся: 

— И что же привело вас сюда? 

— Нам нужен Эмиль Бондевик, — сказал Матиас. 

— Это я, — отозвался юноша. Он выглядел лет на пятнадцать-шестнадцать, но никак не на двадцать два, чему Матиас удивился. 

— У нас есть к тебе разговор, — осторожно произнесла Сольвейг. Эмиль посмотрел ей в глаза и вздрогнул. Несколько секунд Матиас просто стоял, чувствуя себя лишним, пока эти двое гипнотизировали друг друга. Наконец, Эмиль отошёл от дверного проёма: 

— Проходите. 

Юноша привёл их в небольшую аккуратную кухню, судя по всему, редко используемую, и сел за стол; гости последовали его примеру. Пока Матиас шёл, он заметил, что в квартире довольно чисто, но вещи беспорядочно раскиданы по комнатам. А ещё везде блестели аккуратно свёрнутые фантики — кстати, это был единственный мусор, — и Матиас по привычке начал подсчитывать их. Набралось восемь. Эмиль снова посмотрел на Сольвейг, а Матиас — на него, всё ещё поражаясь такой обманчивой внешности — мягкие черты лица, пухлые губы, большие серые глаза, обрамлённые светлыми длинными ресницами. 

— Вы ведь… Анне и Хенрик? — вдруг спросил Эмиль, по-прежнему разглядывая Сольвейг. У Матиаса в горле застряли какие-то слова, которые он хотел произнести. 

— Да, — кивнула девушка, не изменившись в лице, а Эмиль, не дожидаясь вопроса, выпалил совсем по-ребячески, будто испугавшись собственных слов: 

— Глаза. Я узнал по глазам. Это единственное, что я помню из детства. Прабабушка часто со мной сидела, и глаза у неё всегда были грустные, даже когда она улыбалась. 

— А откуда тебе известно о Хенрике? — спросила Сольвейг. 

— Я читал письмо. Вы же за ним пришли. 

— Да мы и сами не знали, зачем идём, — сказал Матиас, выйдя всё-таки из ступора. Эмиль казался ему очень и очень странным, не от мира сего. Он так спокойно отреагировал, что Матиас заволновался о содержании таинственного письма. 

— Его мне вручила мать и просила отдать своим детям, если за ним никто не придёт. Сейчас принесу, — Эмиль вышел и вернулся через минуту с чуть пожелтевшим от времени конвертом. Он отдал его Сольвейг, и, только она собиралась достать листок бумаги, остановил её: — Нет-нет-нет, дома прочитаете. 

Девушка удивлённо приподняла брови, но убрала послание в сумку. 

— А ты знаешь ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Матиас. 

Эмиль кивнул и взял из вазочки на столе конфету. 

— Будете?

Сольвейг согласилась, а Матиас отказался, сославшись на сильную аллергию на шоколад. 

Дальше Эмиль рассказывал о своей семье, сминая в руке несчастную обёртку от конфеты. Он не помнил никого, кроме матери и прабабушки, которая занималась им, пока была жива. Вскоре после его совершеннолетия мать тоже погибла. Несчастный случай. Ещё юноша поведал о том, что дом, где жили Бервальд и Анне, разрушен, а письмо нашла там бабушка Эмиля.

Он говорил обо всём как-то сухо, скрадывал голосом некоторые слова; создавалось впечатление, что его совершенно не заботят судьбы родственников, но в глазах читались бесконечная грусть и тоска, отнюдь не детские. Матиас взглянул на Сольвейг — девушка внимательно слушала. Он подумал, что Эмиль, должно быть, очень любил прабабушку. 

Попрощались они тепло, и только одно смущало Матиаса — странное сочувствие, сожаление в интонациях юноши. Это настораживало. 

Когда Матиас и Сольвейг добрались до дома, уже стемнело. Они сразу свалились на диван, но потом девушка поднялась и пошла, кажется, на кухню, а Матиас так и остался лежать; он чувствовал себя выжатым и обессиленным. В конце концов ему пришлось встать, он тоже побрёл на кухню, но Сольвейг там не нашёл. 

— Матиас, письмо, — услышал он из соседней комнаты и тут же встрепенулся. 

Девушка сидела в кресле с конвертом в руках. 

— Я думал, ты за кофе пошла, — протянул Матиас, зевая. — Ну, открывай, посмотрим, что там. 

— Уверен? — посмотрела на него Сольвейг. 

— Конечно! Что же, мы просто так туда ходили? Может, сожжём его, а? — развёл он руками, но встретился с укоризненным взглядом девушки. — Ладно, ладно, прости, я просто устал. Давай ты посмотришь и расскажешь мне, что там. 

— Может, я вслух прочитаю? 

— Ладно. 

Сольвейг глубоко вдохнула и развернула бумагу. 

— Дорогая _я_ , не представляю, как тебя будут звать, но если ты это читаешь, то не пугайся. Значит, письмо всё-таки достигло адресата, однако, у меня плохие новости. Ты уже должна была узнать о заклятии. Лукас кое-что о нём выяснил… 

Голос Сольвейг разбился хрусталём о массивные скалы. Она сначала мучительно долго молчала, — время замерло инеем на её ладонях, — а потом надломлено прошептала, тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая: 

— Матиас… 

— Что там? — испугался он. Девушка дрожащими сильнее, чем обычно, руками протянула ему письмо, и Матиас пробежался глазами по ровным строчкам. — Так, вот, кое-что о нём выяснили… не снимается… Оно не снимается? — он рассеянно посмотрел на Сольвейг. 

Повисла тишина, гулкая, холодная. Что-то внутри оборвалось; комната стала невыносимо пустой, перед глазами всё поплыло. Матиас вскочил, начал ходить из одного конца в другой, пытаясь избавиться от тянущего чувства в груди, судорожно читая дальше. 

— Подруга Бервальда… наложила… отказалась снимать… невозможно… Чушь! Если они не смогли, то у нас точно получится! — с надрывом воскликнул он. 

Трещали по швам тёплые надежды, горели мечты, а на пепелице плясали тени злобного страха, их холодное чёрное пламя выжигало воздух в лёгких, лизало отчаянно бьющееся сердце, заставляя его работать быстрее и чаще. 

Сольвейг сжалась, поникла, она выглядела подавленной и, кажется, не верила, ни во что уже не верила.

— Ну и почему мы должны принимать за чистую воду то, что написано на какой-то бумажке, а? 

Он смял письмо в руке и откинул его куда-то в сторону; его глаза горели слепой яростью. 

— Я вспомнила, как писала, — девушка всхлипнула, прижала колени к груди. — Это безнадёжно. У нас ни единого шанса, — она посмотрела на Матиаса. 

Её лицо стало бледнее, чем обычно, по щекам потекли чёрные разводы от туши; расширенные зрачки делали взгляд бездонным; она сжимала подлокотники кресла, как будто оно могло уберечь. 

Кажется, даже свет в комнате потускнел и уступил место ночному сумраку, закутанному в тяжёлые тучи.

— Быть не может! 

— Нужно просто смириться, как мы сделали это когда-то давно, — неровным голосом сказала девушка. 

Он подскочил к ней и схватил за руки, поднял с кресла; тело как будто пронзило током, но это было лишь приятным дополнением к давящей пустоте внутри. 

— Отпусти… дышать… нечем… 

Сольвейг билась в его руках, а он отчаянно сжимал её в объятиях. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, придумаем, слышишь! 

Он не чувствовал и не видел уже ничего, его ослепила сияющая боль, сокрушительной волной снесла в открытый океан отчаяния; Сольвейг пыталась вырваться, пыталась сделать глоток воздуха, пыталась говорить, но не выходило, и её уносило вслед за ним в удушающую безвыходность. 

Внезапно Матиас вернулся в реальность, почувствовал, что девушка повисла почти безвольно; он отпустил её, и она свалилась прямо в кресло, сразу же делая вдох. Она тряслась, тяжело дыша, как рыба, выкинутая на берег; едва оправившись, она свернулась в клубочек, обхватила себя руками и разрыдалась, не говоря больше ничего. 

— Сольвейг… Сольвейг, прости… — он свалился на пол у этого самого кресла. 

Девушка продолжала рыдать, и Матиаса жгло изнутри чувство вины, беспощадное, безжалостное, оно обрушилось на него всей тяжестью чужой боли. Ведь что может быть ужаснее, чем быть виноватым?  
Разделённая на двоих пустота сжимала мысли в тисках, и прямо там — на полу, у кресла, в котором свернулась девушка, — Матиас, выпотрошенный и опустошённый, провалился в тёмное, глубокое беспамятство. 

Сольвейг всё ещё всхлипывала.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Матиас очнулся, он лежал в том же месте, на ледяном полу, но аккуратно укутанный в плед. Голова сразу заполнилась разнообразными мыслями — они сталкивались друг с другом и мучительно дробили сознание изнутри, но Матиас нашёл в себе силы подняться и хотя бы переползти на диван.

Понимание приходило медленно. 

Матиас лежал, отрешённым взглядом упираясь в потолок и пытаясь убедить себя, что события прошедшего вечера — всего лишь дурной сон. У него почти получилось, но тут взгляд скользнул по полу и наткнулся на скомканное письмо… Одна маленькая деталь — и цепочка чётких мыслей разрушилась, её сверкающие звенья посыпались на дно сознания, обжигая холодом. 

Всё произошло на самом деле и исчезнуть без следа попросту не могло. 

Помимо головы отчаянно ныла спина, но это не ранило так сильно, как сожаление, смешанное с догорающей яростью. Матиас злился. Злился на самого себя, на несчастную бумажку, на обстоятельства в общем и даже на Эмиля — совсем чуть-чуть. Из-под вороха обрывочных мыслей раздавался противный голосок, который Матиас старался игнорировать. 

Этот отвратительный голос твердил, что виновата во всём — во всём! — Сольвейг. 

Матиас поёжился и провёл ладонью по лицу, прогоняя тоскливое наваждение, затем он встал — голова немного кружилась, — и поднял с пола плед. Очевидно, что накрыла его ночью именно девушка. 

— Сольвейг? — разнёсся сонный голос по квартире. 

Белые стены сочувствующе молчали. 

Матиас разочарованно выдохнул и решил пойти на кухню, но, увидев часы, он ужаснулся: половина второго! Пропущенные звонки на телефоне, который валялся между подушек, сообщали, что Матиас бессовестно проспал. «А Сольвейг, наверное, уже в университете», — успокоил себя он и бросился перезванивать тем, кто его искал. 

На непринятый вызов и сообщения от Яна почему-то отвечать не хотелось. Объяснившись перед начальством, Матиас отложил телефон, но затем снова придвинул к себе — вдруг Сольвейг позвонит?   
Время текло до омерзения медленно, а Матиас всё сидел за столом. Желания есть не возникало, и он гипнотизировал стену, положив голову на руки. Внезапно по столу прошлась вибрация — на гладкой поверхности задрожал телефон, оповещая о звонке, но надежда умерла, не успев родиться: это была не Сольвейг. Ян. Матиас задумчиво смотрел на аппарат, пока тот не замолк — ни малейшего желания взять трубку, мысль о каком бы то ни было разговоре вызывала отвращение. 

Комната вновь погрузилась в безмолвие. Чтобы прогнать давящую, звенящую в ушах тишину, Матиас начал ходить из угла в угол, перебирать какие-то мелочи, бумажки, лишь бы занять себя, а не бездействовать. Дом казался слишком большим для одного человека; то время, когда Матиас жил здесь один, стёрлось, вытеснилось теплом и уютом, вкусными и родными запахами, которыми квартира наполнялась с приходом Сольвейг. 

Ожидание стало невыносимым, но напала такая апатия, что руки опускались, стоило идее появиться в голове; все нервы Матиаса будто натянули и держали в постоянном напряжении, не давая ни расслабиться, выдохнуть облёгчённо, ни прорезать беззвучие отчаянными стонами. Ему хотелось выть, хотелось биться о молчаливые стены, хотелось крошить в ладонях стекло, чтобы боль внутри заменить болью снаружи — но одновременно не хотелось ничего. Абсолютно. Эмоции гибли в совершенном бессмыслии. Так ужасно длились секунды, минуты, часы; тени, отбрасываемые предметами, всё удлинялись, и Матиас сумел одёрнуть себя и вернуть рассудительность лишь тогда, когда город погрузился в сумрак. 

«Почему её ещё нет?» — как ни парадоксально, именно эта мысль своей осязаемостью окончательно привела в чувство. Матиас лихорадочно нашарил рядом с собой телефон и привычными движениями набрал нужный номер. Длинные гудки. 

Сольвейг задерживалась редко, но, если вдруг появлялись внезапные планы, она всегда предупреждала сообщением или звонком. Сейчас — ничего, и Матиас начал нервничать; на плечи тяжёлой мантией опустилось чувство вины. Трубка по-прежнему издавала протяжные звуки, а Матиас не мог больше ждать. Почему бы не позвонить кому-то ещё? Номеров тех, кто учился с Сольвейг в одной группе, у Матиаса не было, но он точно знал, где лежит её записная книжка. Сольвейг терпеть не могла вторжения в своё пространство и уважала чужое, но разве у Матиаса был выбор? «Для её же блага», — убедил себя он и прошёл в комнату, где находилась тумбочка с личными вещами девушки. 

Ящик никак не хотел открываться, тогда Матиас резко дёрнул его на себя — и он вылетел, вывалив содержимое. По полу разлетелись разные бумаги, блокноты, какие-то мелочи, ручки, несколько браслетов и резинок для волос, но внимание сразу привлекла вещь, упавшая рядом с Матиасом. 

У его ног поблёскивала заколка, к которой была прикреплена маленькая записка. 

Он сглотнул. Зачем Сольвейг прицепила бумажку к любимой вещи, без которой и из дому-то не выходила? Интуиция подсказывала, что это плохой знак, но любопытство взяло верх, а сердце забилось быстрее. За последние сутки записки и письма не приносили ничего хорошего, но, посмотрев ещё раз в зеркало, Матиас зажмурился, а затем резко открыл глаза и уставился на бумагу. Дрожащие буквы складывались в небольшую надпись: 

_«Прости, если за такое можно простить, и постарайся забыть обо мне»._

Цепляясь за слова, он перечитал несколько раз. Глубоко вдохнул. Прочитал снова. 

Никаких скрытых смыслов, которые помогли бы опровергнуть очевидное, не находилось. Матиас сложил записку даже слишком аккуратно и сжал в руке. 

Человек, стоящий за гранью зеркала, был чужим и ненастоящим, и Матиас сам удивился, какая растерянность написана у него на лице. Преследующее с самого пробуждения чувство подтвердилось — чего-то в доме не хватало. «Кого-то», — мысленно поправил он себя. Положив записку на тумбочку, Матиас опустился на пол и начал собирать выпавшие вещи — нарочито медленно, бережно, словно хорошенько обдумывая каждое движение — затем выпрямился и задвинул ящик на место, снова взглянув на себя со стороны. 

Он подавил острое желание со всей силы впечатать кулак в отражение. 

Быстрым шагом Матиас вышел из комнаты, даже не заметив, с какой силой хлопнул дверью, но звук удара дрожью отдался в его теле. 

«Разве не об этом ты думал? — повторил про себя Матиас. — Не этого хотел? Теперь можно всё забыть. Забыть». 

Но дышать стало только тяжелее.

***

Его не было на работе всего день, но место теперь казалось совершенно незнакомым, как будто он пришёл сюда впервые. Каждое звонкое «hej», обращённое к нему, заставляло Матиаса вздрагивать, а затем поспешно улыбаться, здороваясь с коллегами в ответ. Приблизившись к собственному рабочему месту, он услышал голос человека, которого вчера старательно избегал. 

— Ну-ну, кого я вижу, — почти лениво протянул Ян, выключив монитор компьютера и развернувшись на стуле. 

— В отражении что ли углядел? — поморщился Матиас: он надеялся, что его не заметят. — Меня всего день не было. И вообще, от кого слышу. 

— Расскажешь мне что-нибудь? — спросил Ян, подперев голову кулаком. 

— Нечего говорить. 

Поразглядывав друга ещё минуту, Ян повернулся к компьютеру и начал быстро печатать. 

— У нас проблемы, — заявил он. 

— Давай только по существу, а. 

— Случаи пропажи без вести взаимосвязаны, как мы и предполагали. Трафик девушек и наркотиков, — закончив действия с компьютером, Ян снова внимательно посмотрел на друга. 

— Вот чёрт, — Матиас цокнул языком. Ему было не по себе от внимания Яна, но он знал, что друг не будет навязываться. 

— У тебя на столе лежит всё, что мы накопали. Разберись с этим. 

— Как скажешь… — Матиас поспешил удалиться, чтобы избежать дальнейшего разговора. Почувствовал себя комфортно он только тогда, когда уселся в своё кресло, и, откинувшись в нём, Матиас решил уйти в работу с головой — это помогло бы отвлечься. Жизнь ведь не могла просто взять и остановиться на одном эпизоде, ответственность перед обществом никто не снимал с него; бедные девушки наверняка рассчитывали на помощь. Дело не терпело отлагательств — Матиас собрался с силами и открыл папку с документами.

***

Погрузиться в чужие проблемы оказалось легче, чем решить свои. Как только расследование началось, мысли Матиаса заняли пропавшие люди, свидетели, улики. Рабочая рутина превратилась в сплошную суматоху, мешанину из чужих голосов и лиц, огней фонарей, висящих над дорогами, и горящих фар автомобилей, летящих навстречу. Постоянно хотелось спать: Матиас чувствовал, что мог отключиться прямо в машине под бодрую музыку, которую включал Ян. Но дома выспаться не получалось, Матиас вскакивал среди ночи в холодном поту, не помня сна. В виски врезалась боль, но глубокая ночь укачивала в своих объятиях, и Матиас снова погружался в дрёму. Толку от такого отдыха было мало, и даже Ян отмечал, что работоспособность друга близка к нулю. Матиас только раздражённо отнекивался, скрипя зубами. 

К концу дня хотелось бросить всё, уходил Матиас с отвратительным настроением, стараясь встретить по пути как можно меньше людей. Ни один красочный осенний пейзаж не радовал глаз, а ветер, пробирающийся в складки одежды, раздражал ещё сильнее. 

Одним из таких вечеров Матиас шёл по улице, удручённо пиная какой-то камень. Расследование продвигалось медленно, так медленно, что только подливало масла в огонь злости Матиаса. Шмыгнув носом, он завернул за угол и увидел того, кого меньше всего ожидал встретить. Сидящий на ступеньках у входа в дом Эмиль, заметив Матиаса, снял наушники и встал. 

— Почему Сольвейг телефон не берёт? — задал юноша вопрос в лоб без единого намёка на дружелюбие. 

Когда Матиас последний раз слышал доброжелательное приветствие от близкого человека? 

— Какое тебе дело?! — огрызнулся Матиас и тут же спохватился, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту от неумения держать собственную боль при себе. Он выровнял дыхание и ответил: — Понятия не имею. 

Эмиль посмотрел сначала на его лицо, а потом опустил взгляд. 

— Я так и знал, что она уйдёт. 

Он повернул голову и уставился на корни растущего у дома дерева. 

Мальчик с глазами печальными, как сама смерть. 

Матиас почувствовал, что его бьёт озноб. Молчание затягивалось. 

— Тогда прощай, — сказал Эмиль ещё более тихим голосом. Наушники, свисающие с его ладони, колебались, и Матиас уставился на них, потому что не знал, куда ещё себя деть. Белые провода качнулись сильнее и ушли в сторону — Эмиль сделал шаг вперёд. Он плавно удалялся от Матиаса, а тот глядел на наушники, раскачивающиеся в такт шагам, пока наконец не крикнул: 

— Стой! 

Эмиль замер, а затем чуть обернулся. Матиас остановил его почти подсознательно; одиночество затягивалось на шее петлёй, и он осознавал, что сойдёт с ума, если никого не будет рядом. 

— Не хочешь составить мне компанию? Я собирался что-нибудь посмотреть или… — Матиас неопределённо пожал плечами. 

Теребя наушники в руках, Эмиль продолжал стоять, словно обдумывая предложение, и Матиас вдруг понял — если человек привык к одиночеству с детства, это вовсе не означает, что оно ему по нраву. Внезапно хлынул дождь, Матиас вздрогнул, чувствуя, как за шиворот просачиваются холодные капли; Эмиль поморщился, а Матиас заметил, что у него нет зонта, и усмехнулся: 

— У тебя теперь нет выбора! 

Он подбежал к не успевшему далеко уйти юноше и — чуть помедлив — схватил его за запястье. Эмиль сжал губы в полоску, но вырываться не стал. 

— Ладно, — фыркнул он, закидывая наушники на плечо и стряхивая капли воды со светлых волос. Матиас просиял, и они поспешили зайти в дом; запястья он не отпускал. 

Рука Эмиля была такой тёплой.

***

Ему снились датские знамёна и немецкие лозунги, идущие вдаль солдаты и пустота в собственной груди, и одно слово впечатывалось в сознание раскалённым железом — разложение. Оно гремело цепями и звучало приговором, нависало над головой дамокловым мечом, — но ему было всё равно. Он шёл вперёд, потому что не знал другого пути. Пустые, бессмысленные дороги расстилались перед ним сетью, опутывая разум, и он шёл, чтобы не осталось ничего: ни больной памяти, ни сухой горькой земли, сыплющейся сквозь грубые ладони… Ни его самого. 

Freikorps Danmark.*   
_Разложение._

***

Ледяная вода не помогала. Матиас склонился над раковиной и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Глубокие тени под глазами, осунувшееся лицо и потускневший взгляд… Жалкое зрелище. Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень-то ободряюще. 

Остатки сна медленно стекали по вискам холодным потом, и Матиасу очень сильно хотелось верить, что сон был просто кошмаром из-за постоянного напряжения, и нет в нём никакого смысла, и вовсе не его прошлое возвращется страшными картинами. Но таким разбитым он себя ещё не чувствовал, его словно придавило к земле, и он готов был вырыть в ней убежище собственными ладонями. 

Кухню заливал солнечный свет, и Матиас поморщился, когда вошёл. На столе стояли две кружки, не вымытые после вчерашнего вечера; взгляд зацепился за них, а разум — за тёплое воспоминание.   
Как назло зазвонил телефон, но Матиас уже потерял надежду услышать голос Сольвейг. На экране высветилась предсказуемая надпись: «Ян». 

Матиас поднёс аппарат к уху: 

— Слушаю. 

— Матиас, я должен сказать тебе кое-что, что не очень тебе понравится, — обошёлся без приветствий Ян в своей привычной манере. 

— Да ну? — скептически хмыкнул Матиас. 

— Сольвейг видели в компании тех, кого мы ищем. 

Матиас громко и часто задышал в трубку. Он не думал, что какая-то новость сможет так сильно его ошарашить, сбить с толку. В нём всколыхнулись горячее волнение. Осмыслив услышанное, он выпалил: 

— И что теперь? 

— Мы уже едем, — осторожно ответил Ян. 

— Кто «мы»?.. 

— Матиас, ты должен меня понять. Последнее время ты готов взорваться в любой момент. И этого не должно случиться на операции. Я не знаю, что произошло у вас, но, если ты хочешь сберечь свою Сольвейг, просто доверься мне. 

— Да какого… 

Но Ян уже отключился. 

Матиас зарычал от злости и швырнул телефон туда, откуда взял. Пронизывающая смесь из раздражения, волнения, ярости наполняла его, он ударил кулаком по столу, но никакое физическое ощущение не могло спасти. Он чувствовал сворачивающуюся в горле тревогу за Сольвейг и одновременно острую злость — и на неё, за то, что она такая дура, и на себя, потому что он такой идиот и ничего не может сделать, и вообще, какого чёрта в последнее время он ничего не может сделать?! 

Он рухнул на диван, зарылся лицом в подушки и бил по обивке, руки сводило, но он всё равно стучал и стучал, и его не волновало, что будет с мебелью. Внутри всё щипало, и Матиас продолжал, пока монотонные движения не остудили его пыл. Он дышал своими стонами, которые вырывались из него с каждым ударом, он топил ими подушки и сам тонул в них, как в симфонии разрушительной боли. Более менее успокоившись, он встал и подошёл к окну, открыл его — вдохнул свежего воздуха, не выпустив из себя ни звука. Утро молчало, и Матиас смог чуть-чуть расслабиться. 

Завтракать он так и не стал, оделся, побежал на работу. Целый день он пытался узнать, куда же поехал Ян, но все отмалчивались, словно воды в рот набрали. Это злило сильнее, и вышло, что за день Матиас так ничего и не сделал. 

Вечером он опять бродил по городу, пока не выбился из сил. В нескольких шагах от дома Матиас очень захотел, чтобы кто-то ждал его на пороге. Он так устал от чувств, раздирающих изнутри, сидел весь день как на иголках, сжимая телефон и пытаясь одновременно заниматься делами, а безмерное ожидание утомило ещё больше. Он нуждался в капельке уюта и душевного тепла; он не представлял, как будет выбираться из состояния, в котором завис. 

Ступеньки пустовали, и Матиас, хлебнув горького разочарования, поднялся к себе. 

Внутри было тихо, но не так, как обычно. Звуки будто замерли, боясь спугнуть _что-то_. Матиас слышал только, как кровь бежит по телу, как пульсовые волны гонят её вперёд. Темнота разливалась по коридору, мягкая, тягучая, и Матиас не решался включить свет. Он заворожённо ждал подвоха, ждал, что сейчас на него рухнет потолок или пол уйдёт из-под ног, но вместо этого из беззвучия выплыла Сольвейг. Матиас, не поверив своим глазам, вздрогнул и всё же щёлкнул выключателем. 

Сольвейг, бледная-бледная, измученная, вымотанная, стояла, потупив глаза. Матиас выдохнул, прислонился к двери и сполз по ней на пол; опустив голову и положив ладонь на колено, он произнёс: 

— Я так чертовски устал. 

Внутри у него всё кипело: и злость, и радость, и усталость, но Матиас лишь сидел и молчал, сжимая колено. 

— Я наступила на те же грабли, прости… — выдавила Сольвейг. — Опять взяла и ушла. Это… Это было так глупо. 

Матиас посмотрел на неё исподлобья. Она закусила губу. 

— Что произошло? 

— Потом как-нибудь… — она мотнула головой. 

Матиас помассировал виски. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но он не мог себе позволить упустить образ Сольвейг хоть на минуту. 

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил её Матиас. 

Она отвела взгляд. Слова давались с трудом. 

— Не знаю. 

Матиас встал и подошёл к ней вплотную. Сольвейг выглядела подавленной. 

— И всё же я так рад, что Ян вытащил тебя. Странно, что не позвонил, правда, — сказал Матиас. — Наберу его утром. 

Он улыбнулся, только слегка, краешками губ, устало и тускло. 

Сольвейг испуганно вздрогнула, а потом снова уставилась в пол. 

— Ему нужно ещё разобраться со всем. Иди спать, Матиас, тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

У него слипались глаза, и он кивнул в знак согласия. Комкая в руках подушку, он впервые за долгое время спокойно уснул. 

Но чувство опустошения никуда не делось.

***

Свободное от суеты утро Матиас встретил за ноутбуком с чашкой горячего чая. Он встал рано; спать больше не хотелось, потому Матиас решил не терять времени и занялся делами, которые постоянно откладывал на потом. Его внимание привлёк экран телефона, лежащего неподалёку. Дозвониться до Яна всё ещё не получалось, но Матиасу пришла в голову идея получше. Быстро набрав и отправив сообщение, он довольно улыбнулся, а затем вернулся к своим заботам. 

Будить Сольвейг он не стал: девушка столько пережила, потом ещё замотается по судам с этим жутким происшествием. Впрочем, Матиас отмахнулся от этих мыслей и решил отложить бесполезные тревоги. Его мучала двойственность чувств. С одной стороны, без Сольвейг он тонул в одиночестве, с другой, когда она находилась рядом, накатывала беспощадная, всепоглощающая тоска. 

Матиас пытался нащупать грань между двумя состояниями, но лезвие, по которому нужно было идти, оказывалось слишком тонким, и его разрывало пополам. 

Раздался громкий звонок в дверь. Из другой комнаты на звук бесшумно вышла Сольвейг и вопросительно посмотрела на Матиаса. Он усмехнулся и рассеянно отметил, что Сольвейг одета в ту же одежду в которой была вчера. Наверное, легла так — и её можно было понять. 

Трель звонка снова разнеслась по квартире. Матиас подбежал к двери и распахнул её — на пороге стоял Эмиль с недовольным выражением лица. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Матиас. 

— Угу. Надеюсь, твоё дело действительно срочное, потому что сегодня я собирался проваляться в постели до вечера. 

Как ни в чём не бывало Эмиль прошёл в дом и снял куртку. Сольвейг стояла в конце коридора, и на лице её читалась паника. Матиас удивлённо разинул рот, когда Эмиль скользнул взглядом по тому месту, где она стояла, будто там ничего не было. 

— Э-эм, Эмиль… 

— Что? — развернулся он. 

Матиас посмотрел на Сольвейг. Она молчала. 

— Ну… Ты не хочешь поздороваться с Сольвейг? 

— Так она здесь? — Эмиль приподнял брови. 

Матиас снова посмотрел на Сольвейг. Она сцепила руки в замок и прижала их к груди. 

— Ну, как бы, вообще-то… вон она. 

Эмиль уставился в конец коридора, прямо на девушку, но он как будто не видел её. Который раз убедившись, что Сольвейг на месте, Матиас повернулся к Эмилю и встретился с укором в его глазах. 

— У тебя по-прежнему отвратительное чувство юмора, — процедил он, потянувшись за курткой. — Если это всё, то я пошёл. 

Звук застёгивающейся молнии резанул по ушам, а собственное дыхание казалось невероятно громким. 

— Да блин, Эмиль, ты издеваешься?! Ну вон же она! 

Эмиль взглянул туда ещё раз, и теперь Сольвейг смотрела прямо на него. 

Матиас ничего не понимал, а Эмиль ничего не видел. Одёрнув куртку, он ушёл, и Матиас заметил, как его рука дрогнула, когда он сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть изо всех сил. 

Стоя лицом к двери, Матиас спросил: 

— У меня что, галлюцинации, а? 

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, ставших влажными от пота, и часто-часто задышал. 

— Не совсем, — раздалось прямо над его ухом. — Просто я теперь некоторая часть твоей субъективной реальности. 

Повернувшись, Матиас оказался нос к носу с Сольвейг. Он мог разглядеть каждую ресницу, каждую родинку на шее, каждый росчерк синего на голубой радужке. Но он не ощущал дыхания на своей щеке, хотя должен был. Не чувствовал тепла, как обычно, когда их ладони разделяло ничтожное расстояние и сокровенное молчание. 

В кармане зажужжал телефон. Матиас выудил его оттуда и нажал на зелёную кнопку, всё ещё глядя в глаза Сольвейг и не шевелясь. Он начал разговор, а спустя минуту вернул телефон в карман. 

— Ян просит приехать на опознание.

***

В голове Матиаса была только одна адекватная мысль. 

В морге очень холодно. 

— Матиас, с тобой всё в порядке? — нахмурившись, спросил Ян. — У тебя зрачки огромные. А я вчера на таких ребят нагляделся, на год вперёд хватит. 

Он выглядел уставшим, голос хрипел, а шарф душил горло. Всё как всегда. 

— Мне очень жаль, — произнёс Ян, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос. 

Кажется, Сольвейг стояла где-то сзади. 

Патологоанатом откинул белое покрывало. На кушетке лежала девушка с такой же белой кожей, светлыми волосами. По всему тему пестрели синяки, а на горле отчётливо виднелись следы удушения. 

Из-за ослепительной белизны у Матиаса слезились глаза. 

Он пребывал в прострации, но девушку бы узнал из тысячи.   
Как несколько месяцев назад, в метро… 

Перед ним лежала его Сольвейг. Сзади стояла его Сольвейг. 

Патологоанатом что-то говорил, но Матиас не особо вникал. Он подошёл к кушетке и протянул руку, коснулся щеки. Обжигающе ледяная. К горлу подступил комок, а в носу защипало. Он сглотнул и кивнул Яну, сжав переносицу, а затем поспешно вышел.

На улице тоже было холодно, а может, этот проклятый холод давно поселился внутри. Стылое серое небо клубилось над головой, ветер игрался осколками потускневшей листвы. Матиас прижался к стене спиной, чуть откинулся и стал выдыхать белые облака пара. 

Сбоку примостилась Сольвейг, но Матиас игнорировал её присутствие. 

Пытался. 

— Ну и как ты собиралась от меня это скрывать, а?! — Кулак впечатался в стену, и Матиас почувствовал, что затрещали кости. 

В ответе он не нуждался. Он оттолкнулся от стены и побрёл вперёд, а затем бросил в сторону Сольвейг горький и злой взгляд: 

— Даже не думай ходить за мной. 

У неё задрожали губы, но с места она не сдвинулась. Отдаляясь, Матиас чувствовал, что она пристально, не отрываясь, смотрит ему в спину. 

Раньше, до знакомства, Матиас часто ходил с приятелями в бар, чтобы хоть как-то убить время. Теперь он шёл туда убивать тоску, сжигающую сердце, и безнадёжное отчаяние. 

 

* Freikorps Danmark (дат.) — добровольческий корпус «Дания». Одно из формирований армии Третьего Рейха. Состояло, соответственно, из датчан.   
Zersetzung (нем.) — разложение. Так называлось обвинение, которое выдвигалось антинемецким пропагандистам, проникшим в армию.


	4. Chapter 4

Здесь было душно. 

На многие километры вперёд расстилалась лишь безжизненная земля, изуродованная трещинами, и Матиас шёл уже много часов, или дней, или вовсе стоял на месте… Он завяз в этой пустоши, беззвучной и жаркой, а над головой билось в ритме сердца алое небо с тёмными клубами облаков. 

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. 

В рот набилась пыль, в сухом горле першило, а избавиться от противного привкуса было никак нельзя. Линия, отделявшая небо от земли, ломалась острыми углами, но горизонт оставался чист и неподвижен. Матиас устал идти никуда. Он потёр глаза, зудящие и, наверное, покрасневшие, и решил идти дальше — во что бы то ни стало, ведь если всё время идти, то куда-нибудь да попадёшь. 

Когда впереди показалось жёлтое пятно, Матиас сначала подумал, что с глазами у него что-то не так. Но открылось второе дыхание, и он из последних сил побежал вперёд, лишь бы не потерять, не упустить тонкую ниточку, по которой можно выкарабкаться из этого проклятого места. Пятно медленно принимало ясные очертания, и Матиас разглядел двуэтажное здание. 

«Дом!» — пронеслось в голове, и Матиас побежал, не смотря под ноги, почти спотыкаясь на ровном месте. 

А дом стоял — высохший, ссутулившийся, прикрывший глазницы окон; лицо его было в морщинах от потрескавшейся жёлтой краски. В косом проёме темнела дверь, а ручка блестела потёртым металлом. Добравшись до ступеней лестницы, Матиас почти упал на землю — не верилось, что он здесь. Он отдышался; в голове была блаженная пустота, и вокруг дома тоже ничего не виднелось. Матиас встал и подошёл к двери; только он потянулся, чтобы открыть её, она распахнулась сама — за ней стоял светловолосый мужчина с каменным лицом. 

— Лукас… — выдохнул Матиас, узнав человека. 

— Ты почти опоздал, Хенрик. Мы же договаривались, — слегка раздражённо ответил Лукас. — Анне ещё там, быстрее. 

Он отступил вглубь дома, пропуская Матиаса. 

А дальше были бесконечные ветвящиеся коридоры — узкие, широкие, тёмные, светлые… Матиас бежал по ним, будто не чувствуя усталости, словно не он только что бродил по пустыне в поисках хоть чего-нибудь. Он успел кинуть мимолётный взгляд на окно — небо за ним было по-прежнему красным, даже стало темнее. Но это не имело значения. 

Наконец коридоры кончились и привели Матиаса в просторный зал, светлый-светлый. Посреди холодного сияния стояла девушка, её длинные волосы сверкали так, словно были сделаны из серебра. Она обернулась:

— Хенрик? — тонкие брови приподнялись в удивлении, а глаза потемнели. 

— Я пришёл за тобой, Анне, — голос шёл изнутри, как в том странном сне о прошлом, и казался одновременно своим и чужим. — Сегодня и сейчас — давай убежим!.. Анне, я не смогу без тебя.   
Девушка молчала, глядя в пол. 

Матиас приблизился, и руки сами потянулись к ней. 

— Ты же повторяла, что любишь меня! Клялась! 

— Я люблю, — Анне подняла взгляд. — Я люблю тебя, Хенрик, но я не могу, не могу, понимаешь? Я должна… 

Матиас коснулся её плеча, но она дёрнулась, отстраняясь, и ударила его по руке — резко, больно. Жгучая обида разлилась по телу, и он замер в непонимании. 

— Не надо, Хенрик… Не надо. 

У неё дрожали губы, сияние вокруг тоже колебалось и меркло. 

— Да почему же?! 

— Ты же знаешь, — Анне захлёбывалась словами, — это мой долг перед родителями… Я должна уехать с Бервальдом. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь всю жизнь провести с мужчиной, с которым не будешь счастлива? — в горле появился ком, мешающий говорить. — Почему ты не хочешь быть счастлива со мной? 

В комнате стало темно, Матиас видел только синие глаза Анне и слёзы на её щеках. 

— Я хочу, Хенрик… — она закрыла глаза. — Но мои «хочу» не имеют значения. 

Оставшись в одиночестве в разрушительной черноте комнаты, Матиас осел на пол. Он поднял едва слушающиеся руки, но не увидел их перед собой. 

А потом разом вспыхнули десятки свеч, перед ним возникла дверь. Матиас оглянулся — рядом с ним стоял Лукас, положив тёплую руку ему на плечо. У двери появилась Анне, а возле неё стоял высокий человек с короткими светлыми волосами и строгим лицом. Из-под ледяных стёкол очков он посмотрел на сидящего на полу с едва скрываемым презрением. Он взял Анне за руку, но та вывернулась; он снова сжал её запястье, и девушка опустила голову, уже ничего не предпринимая. Она оглянулась и посмотрела на Лукаса — тот сверлил её злым взглядом, а потом произнёс: 

— Всё это — несусветная глупость, — он перевёл взгляд на вконец разбитого Матиаса, а потом опять на Анне. — Ваши души будут скитаться в несчастиях до тех пор, пока не найдут друг друга. 

Но вдруг руку Лукаса перехватила девчушка в светло-голубом платье и выпалила: 

— Даже если и так, они никогда друг друга не коснутся! 

Лукас со злостью выдернул руку из чужой ладони и только хотел что-то сказать, как девушка обернулась к Анне: 

— Почему ты считаешь, что имеешь право обрекать Бервальда на страдания от нелюбви? — она прожигала её взглядом. 

— Айно! — прикрикнул Бервальд. 

Матиас грустно усмехнулся — Бервальд явно не собирался быть несчастным. Может быть, и Анне… Он выбросил эту едкую мысль из головы. 

Так они и стояли, замерев, — негодующий из-за решения сестры Лукас, злая на всех вокруг Айно, подавленная Анне, спокойный Бервальд, а посреди этого безумия на полу валялся раздавленный Матиас. 

Всё пришло в движение. Лукас обессиленно выдохнул, Айно топнула ногой и незаметной тенью покинула дом. Тихо скрипнула дверь — за ней в тумане исчезли Бервальд и Анне. 

Лукас и Матиас остались вдвоём. 

Время будто замедлило ход. Теперь вечера двое коротали сидя за столом и тихо разговаривая о прошлом, настоящем и будущем, изредка они открывали бутылку на двоих. Лукас всё ещё злился на сестру, считая её принципы глупыми, а внутри Матиаса росло тёмное облако. 

Бесконечными днями он стоял, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу и рассматривая клубившийся снаружи густой туман. Неизвестность пугала, но он понимал — жизнь должна продолжаться. Темнота разъедала изнутри, но Матиас сумел собрать остатки духовных сил и попрощаться с Лукасом. Вопреки обычной замкнутости, тот обнял его и сказал, чтобы он не возвращался никогда — ни физически, ни мысленно, — иначе усилия над собой сделаны впустую. 

Матиас открыл дверь и, крепко зажмурившись, шагнул в туман, оставив позади воспоминания о доме, где потерял то, чем так дорожил.

***

— Матиас! Матиас! 

Он почувствовал ладони на своих щеках — маленькие ладони, будто по лицу бил ребёнок. С трудом разлепив глаза, Матиас обнаружил маленького мальчика лет шести или восьми, что сидел напротив него на пыльной дороге. Спину нещадно ломило, руки затекли и неприятно покалывали, вновь наполняясь кровью. 

— Проснулся! — воскликнул мальчик и уставился на него большими тёмными глазёнками. 

Матиас встал — перед глазами всё поплыло, но равновесие удержать он смог. Он посмотрел на ребёнка сверху вниз. Обычный мальчуган в грязном комбинезоне с растрёпанными светлыми волосами и блестящими от волнения глазами. 

— Ты кто? — спросил Матиас и потёр глаза. Это было большой ошибкой: ладони выглядели почти серыми от пыли, а под веками теперь щипало. 

— Можешь называть меня Хенриком, — пожал плечами мальчик. — Пойдём, нас давно ждут, а ты так долго спал. 

— Хенрик, значит… — Матиас запрокинул голову. Тук-тук, тук-тук, стучало алое небо. Только теперь вдаль уходила лента дороги, углы, которыми ломался горизонт, притупились, а впереди над землёй угрожающе нависла большая туча. 

Приближалась гроза. 

— А где нас ждут? — Матиас опустил взгляд. 

— Хах, так я тебе и скажу! — воскликнул Хенрик. Он лукаво улыбнулся: — Это сюрприз. 

И они пошли. Матиас оглядывался несколько раз, но рука Хенрика, назойливо теребящая за штанину, не давала отвлечься. Матиасу казалось, что он забыл нечто важное; позади было пусто, в мыслях тоже. Он отчётливо помнил и Анне, и Лукаса, но между ними и хитрыми глазами мальчишки что-то потерялось. В попытках вспомнить Матиас лишь вызывал в голове образ… ребёнка, но другого, его черты были светлыми, усталыми, родными и тёплыми. 

Хенрик же настораживал. Хватка на запястье стала крепче — Матиаса держал уже двенадцатилетний мальчик, задорно улыбающийся и шагающий вперёд под какую-то не обременённую смыслом песенку. 

Его черты лица стремительно заострялись, лицо и тело вытягивались, Хенрик рос на глазах. Матиас уже не смотрел на дорогу — он смотрел только на юношу, который тащил его вперёд с завидным усердием. Пейзаж не менялся, но туча понемногу приближалась. 

Вдруг всё вокруг полыхнуло белым пламенем и тут же погасло, а через несколько минут раздался гром. «Гроза ещё далеко», — отстранённо подумал Матиас, уставившись в широкую спину перед собой. Маленький мальчик вымахал в двадцатилетнего парня; разница между громом и молнией сокращалась и сокращалась, а Хенрик всё взрослел и взрослел, а дрожь, которую Матиас уже не мог унять, становилась сильней и сильней. Внутри всё колыхалось в беспокойстве, но двое по-прежнему шли навстречу ненастью. 

Когда Матиас завидел вдалеке смутные очертания здания, то предположил, что долгое путешествие окончено. Хенрик же подтвердил его догадку, воскикнув: «Ага!» и ускорившись. Наконец они приблизились к кованой ограде, за которой раскинулся небольшой ухоженный садик. В нём увяли розы и пожухла трава, но хозяин, видимо, не оставлял попыток вернуть растения к жизни. 

Хенрик подвёл Матиаса к калитке и обернулся. Новая ослепительная вспышка — и лицо спутника отпечаталось на сетчатке Матиаса… Его собственное лицо, только радужка была серой, а не голубой! Рот распахнулся изумлённо, а Хенрик схватил Матиаса за плечи и потряс: 

— Вот мы и дошли! Здесь тебя ждут, я знаю, ты соскучился по родному дому. А я… Я должен идти. Это ведь я всю жизнь любил Анне, это ведь я — Хенрик! 

Грянул гром, и серые глаза безумно сверкнули. 

— Оставайся здесь, Матиас… — продолжил он. — Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю. А я найду выход. И все будут счастливы. 

Матиас нашёл в себе силы только кивнуть. Чужие руки оставляли синяки на предплечьях, а тяжёлый голос бил по барабанным перепонкам, и сердце бешено стучало, как небо, подскакивая от грома. 

Хенрик отпустил его и расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Хорошо, — протянул он. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Матиас и толкнул калитку. 

К маленькому аккуратному домику вела узкая тропинка. По ней давно не ходили, подумалось Матиасу. Резные ставни на окнах, бережно выкрашенные шоколадного цвета краской, выглядели совсем новыми. Сам дом, сложенный из белого камня, выглядел обжитым и уютным. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, из неё навстречу Матиасу выпорхнула девушка и сразу же кинулась ему на шею. 

— Матиас! Я так долго тебя ждала, — счастливо прошептала она ему в шею. 

Он поначалу замер, но руки сами сцепились на спине девушки. Уткнувшись ей в светлые, обрезанные по плечи волосы, Матиас почувствовал запах шоколада и пряностей. 

Девушку звали Эмма, и Матиас не понимал, откуда знает её. Единственное, о чём он сейчас думал — он невыносимо соскучился, а дыхание на шее такое тёплое, и губы такие мягкие и желанные, что волей-неволей позабудешь обо всём на свете… 

И Матиас забыл.

***

В этом доме было по-настоящему уютно. 

В зале всегда горел камин, перед которым можно отдохнуть с чашкой чая или горячего шоколада, который Эмма готовила превосходно. В шкафах теснилось множество книг, с которыми легко скоротать вечер. Здесь было тепло, здесь жила Эмма — мягкая, податливая, не убегающая от прикосновений и не раздающая пощёчин, готовая прийти на помощь, поддержать, утешить или приласкать. 

Идеальная. 

Матиас давно уже выкинул из головы переживания, смятения, сомнения; он хотел находиться здесь и только здесь, в доме со ставнями цвета шоколада и погибшими розами в саду. 

Иногда в гости заходил брат Эммы. Он доставал неизменную трубку, набивал её табаком и выкуривал, а потом играл с Матиасом партейку-другую в шахматы или в карты. Они беседовали на простые и обычные темы, а потом, когда брат убирал трубку и уходил, Эмма садилась Матиасу на колени и упоительно целовала под ушком.

Матиас вздохнул и подошёл к окну. Углы горизонта стёрлись почти совсем, осталась тонкая, еле заметная линия, чуть дрожащая, готовая оборваться. Вспыхнула молния, и Матиас непроизвольно вспомнил лицо Хенрика — собственное лицо с нездоровым блеском в глазах и странным изломом улыбки. 

Недалеко за домом начинался лес. Голые стволы сосен тянулись вверх изо всех сил, расталкивая соседей нелепо торчащими в стороны ветками, будто хотели быть подальше от чёрной земли, усыпанной хвоей. Матиас ни разу не выходил из дома и совсем не хотел этого делать, но вдруг он разглядел на опушке человека. Фигура сидела под одним из деревьев, склонившись, а затем встала и посмотрела как будто бы Матиасу в глаза — пронзительно, беспощадно, неизбежно. Матиас отшатнулся от окна и задёрнул шторы, но давно замершее сердце тревожно забилось, руки вспотели, а по коже пробежали мурашки.

Матиас спустился и остановился у двери. За спиной возникла Эмма: она прижалась к нему и уткнулась носом в затылок. Желание куда-то идти резко сошло на нет, но Матиас зажмурился и отстранился от неё, продвинувшись в сторону двери. 

— Куда ты? — Эмма недовольно свела брови на переносице. — Скоро ужин, остынет же потом. 

— Да я ненадолго, просто посмотреть, — неловко и неискренне улыбнулся Матиас. Повисло напряжённое молчание. 

— Ладно, только не опаздывай, хорошо? — Эмма ласково поцеловала его в щёку, и Матиас рассеянно кивнул. 

Сухая трава с жутким и слишком громким хрустом ломалась под ногами. Человек по-прежнему стоял, оперевшись спиной на ствол и прикрыв глаза.

— Эмиль, это ты? — удивился Матиас и побежал ему навстречу. Эмиль поднял взгляд на него и кивнул. 

Он совсем не изменился — глубокая печаль в серых глазах, торчащие в сторону пепельные волосы; он стоял, немного ссутулившись и смотря на Матиаса с укором. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Эмиль повернулся к лесу и ответил: 

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Почему ты всё ещё здесь? 

Матиас непонимающе посмотрел по сторонам. 

— Ты забыл что-то важное, и я здесь, чтобы напомнить тебе. — Эмиль достал из-за пазухи письмо и протянул ему: — Хоть ты не захотел дочитать его до конца и смял, ты видел его целиком. Ты можешь вспомнить, что там написано. Ты должен. 

Перед глазами предстала картинка: скомканный листок бумаги одиного валяется в углу в пустующей квартире. Матиас почувствовал сначала боль, растекающуюся по груди, тёплую, вязкую, а затем — невесомую пустоту и облегчение. И вместо измятого письма на полу — перед ним на земле валялся он сам в грязной военной форме, с тёмным пятном на кителе, но спокойным и отрешённым лицом. Матиас вспомнил последний сон, вспомнил звучание немецкого языка и обжигающий металл оружия в руках. 

— Я так сильно желал смерти, что пошёл убивать других? И всё из-за Сольвейг?!

Эмиль посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок, и ответил: 

— Не только. Лукас много для тебя сделал… Но от моей смерти не уберёг. 

Налитые свинцом облака, тёмно-зелёные кроны сосен, чёрная земля — всё поплыло и смешалось в разноцветные пятна, обернувшиеся потерянными воспоминаниями. Плотницкая мастерская, инструменты в умелых руках, терпкий запах дерева и хмурый подросток-сирота, которого поручили на воспитание мастеру*. Не всегда удачные попытки освоиться, скупые эмоции и рождающиеся доверие и привязанность. Редкие тёплые вечера и крепкие объятия, разливающийся по комнате смех — сначала раскатистый мужской, а затем приглушённый, тихий... И детский смех превращается в кашель, громкий, больной, и вздохи становятся всхлипами, а запах дерева смешивается с запахом мокрой земли и лежащих на одиноком холодном камне цветков. 

Матиас не заметил, как начал рыдать, прижав Эмиля к себе и уткнувшись в его плечо. Тот в ответ неловко его обнял и прошептал: 

— Меня всё равно здесь нет… Я — просто воспоминание о письме. Обнимешь _его_ , когда выберешься отсюда. 

Немного успокоившись, Матиас выпустил Эмиля и вздрогнул. 

— Хенрик… Тот мальчик, ну, который не совсем мальчик, сказал называть его Хенриком… 

Эмиль кивнул. 

— Если ты — воспоминание о письме, то он… 

— Твоё отчаяние, — закончил Эмиль фразу и встретился с Матиасом взглядом. — Оно убьёт тебя, если останешься здесь. Ты должен идти дальше. 

— А как же Эмма? 

— Матиас, — Эмиль скрестил руки на груди, — ты ещё не понял? Ты в своём подсознании. Ты властен над своим разумом. 

— То есть, — задумался он, — Эмма — идеальная женщина в моём воображении? 

— Образ твоей тоски. Скорее всего, она есть в объективной реальности, но ты можешь быть с ней толком и не знаком. 

Матиас намурился: 

— Тогда мне нечего здесь делать. 

Пошёл снег. Матиас хотел обнять Эмиля на прощание, но тот рассыпался снежинками. Белые хлопья падали на ладони, но не таяли. Обернувшись, Матиас заметил, что из-за поднявшейся вдруг метели не видно дороги назад. Он посмотрел на лес, сжал кулаки и шагнул впедёд. Чем дальше он шёл, тем тревожнее ему становилось. Здесь было тихо, даже снег под ногами не хрустел. 

«Это не снег, — вдруг понял Матиас. — Это пепел!» 

Он оказался в плену мёртвых деревьев. Они теснились всё ближе друг к другу, их кроны становились плотнее. В висках бешено стучала кровь, в ушах шумело, и Матиас не видел ничего перед собой. Когда руки нащупали ствол сосны, под ладонью Матиас ощутил гладкое тепло. 

Лес превратился в лабиринт из бутылочно-зелёного стекла. Через него небо казалось рыжим, сверху струился почти обжигающий свет, и Матиас наконец понял, почему так хотелось бежать. Пожар. В стёклах отражались языки пламени, отовсюду слышался треск… Матиас бросился вперёд, но лабиринт не выпускал его, стены сжимали в тисках и в конце концов завели в тупик. Обессиленно выдонув, Матиас остановился и обернулся. 

Бежать было некуда, а со всех сторон ему надменно ухмылялось собственное отражение. 

Сердце билось где-то в области живота, дышал он тяжело и отрывисто, ноги не слушались, руки мелко дрожали. Отчаяние загнало его в угол, опередило, победило… 

Матиас не мог сдвинуться с места. Внутри всё заледенело, а потом… Он почувствовал невыносимое облегчение — это было словно бесконечное падение вверх; веки наливались свинцом, звуки доносились сквозь плотную пелену… 

Уже не страшно… 

Не страшно? Матиас вскинулся и посмотрел в искажённое лицо, усилием воли сжал кулаки и, цепляясь за остатки испаряющегося страха, ударил по стеклу. 

Мне страшно! — осколки разлетелись во все стороны. 

Мне больно! — вместе со стеклом трещали и костяшки пальцев. 

Я! 

Хочу! 

Жить! 

Он снова бежал вперёд, всё горело и даже под закрытыми веками цвела яркая алая боль от разбитых в кровь кулаков. В ход пошли ноги — Матиас ломал стены, переступая через себя, зажмурившись, таранил препятствия, всем существом ощущая клокочущую внутри ярость. 

Огонь вокруг заполыхал сильнее, вздымаясь к самому небу, и Матиас только сейчас ощутил, как здесь жарко. 

Стёкол больше не было. Матиас замедлился, переводя дыхание и стирая с лица пот вместе с сажей. Пожар остался позади на время, но силы почти закончились. Перед Матиасом снова был лес, картина ничем не отличалась от того, что он видел в начале пути. Он ступал осторожно, ожидая подвоха, смотря только под ноги, и в конце концов вышел на холм. Посреди него росло низкое покорёженное дерево, а у его корней на коленях сидела Сольвейг, прижав руки к груди и склонив голову. 

Матиас остановился — он не верил глазам. Сольвейг, услышав его приближение, подняла голову — спутанные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и он увидел, что её шею обвивали терновые ветви. 

На глаза почему-то наворачивались слёзы, а в груди плескались горькие солёные волны. 

— Ты изменился, но ведь я тоже… — прошептала Сольвейг. 

Её волосы совсем не были похожи на серебро, то струилось по спине Анне, и поблёкшие глаза не завораживали — они скрывали разрушительную, страшную боль, и сейчас Матиас видел Сольвейг так ясно, как никогда в жизни. Он понял, что Анне, предавшая, покинувшая его, осталась далеко в прошлом: за зелёными стёклами, за пепельной метелью, за стенами чужого дома — она ушла ещё тогда, — а здесь и сейчас только Сольвейг, задушенная чувством вины. 

— Прости меня, Матиас. 

Он бросился вперёд: 

— Это ты прости, прости меня! 

Матиас сел на корточки, обхватил терновые ветви ладонями и стал рвать их, пытаясь не ранить Сольвейг сильнее. Колючки впивались в кожу, но собственная боль казалась такой незначительной по сравнению с чужой. 

— Какой же я идиот! Идиот! 

Освободив тонкую шею, Матиас замер, чувствуя, что не имеет права касаться девушки, но она сама крепко обняла его и прижалась к груди. Ошарашенный, он только и смог, что уткнуться ей в макушку. 

— Тебе не за что ненавидеть себя и некого винить, — сказала Сольвейг. — Просто нужно отделить прошлое от настоящего. 

_Ты властен над своим разумом._

— Матиас, — продолжила она, — сожаление выросло в гнев, гнев в ненависть, а ненависть стала отчаянием. Не жалей ни о чём… Нам дан был второй шанс не для того, чтобы мы ненавидели себя и друг друга… 

Он не знал, что ответить. 

Отстранившись от Матиаса, Сольвейг устроила его голову на своих коленях. Он лежал и смотрел на багровые облака, затянувшие алое небо. Тонкая полоса пространства между тучами зияла, как открытая рана, и Матиас подумал, что сейчас пойдёт дождь из тёплой солёной крови. 

Когда он понял, что всё это время терзал не только себя, но и Сольвейг — её, может, даже больше — то испугался, что она возненавидела его, но её взгляд был светлым и нежным, и боль уходила из уставших сердец. 

Почувствовав влагу на щеке, он стёр каплю рукой — действительно кровь… Взгляд скользнул выше — по шее Сольвейг и следам от терновых шипов на ней. 

Он снова услышал треск и почувствовал запах гари, но Сольвейг не дала ему встать. 

— Ты не можешь вечно бежать. Веришь мне? 

— Верю. 

— Только мы. Только здесь. Только сейчас. 

Хлынул дождь. Матиас зажмурился и хотел было принять сидячее положение, но не успел — Сольвейг склонилась над ним, и вода потекла по её светлым прядям. Холодный ливень выбивал из лёгких воздух, и приходилось набирать новый — влажный, свежий. Сольвейг перебирала мокрые волосы Матиаса. 

Так спокойно не было никогда в жизни. 

Он растворился в теплоте чужих рук и не сразу заметил, что дождь перестал. Матиас открыл глаза и поднялся — перед ним раскинулось остывшее пепелище, выжженная отчаянием земля и изувеченные, обугленные деревья. Небо спокойно билось высоко-высоко над головой, тяжёлые пепельно-красные тучи плыли за горизонт. 

Матиас дышал медленно и глубоко, чувствуя слабое дуновение ветра. 

Теперь и правда — не страшно…

 

 

* В скандинавских странах широко использовалось воспитание детей и подкидышей в семьях. Воспитательные дома осуществляли главным образом функции приёма и распределения. До 14 лет дети оставались в «Общественном детском доме» крайне редко. Как правило, они помогали сотрудникам в уходе за детьми. Одновременно получали начальное образование и какую-нибудь специальность. (с) журнал «Детский дом»   
Собственно, мною подразумевалось, что никуда не пристроенный Исландия получал специальность плотника под руководством Дании.


	5. Chapter 5

Голова жутко раскалывалась. Матиас сидел за кухонным столом, жмурясь от утреннего солцна, и залпом выпивал уже третий стакан воды. Больше ничего он съесть не мог: его мутило и аппетита не было совершенно. 

— Так что произошло? — Матиас вытянулся на столе. Ян стоял у плиты и варил себе кофе, а другу — лёгкий мясной бульон. Если бы Матиас отказался, насильно влить жидкость в его рот не составило бы труда. 

— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, когда ты очнулся и утверждал, что отлично себя чувствуешь, — Ян скептически поднял брови. — Ты нажрался в хлам и подрался в баре. Хорошо, что Эмма тебя узнала и вовремя позвонила мне, обошлось почти без последствий. Но за «почти» платишь ты. 

— А… Ладно, конечно… Постой. Ты сказал Эмма?

— Да, Эмма. Моя сестра. Вы виделись пару раз.

— Вот как…

Ян снял турку с плиты и вылил содержимое в чашку. Потом он сел за стол, и Матиасу стало дурно от запаха свежего кофе.

— Кстати, ты помнишь, что Эмиль обещал прийти сегодня? — Ян обвёл пальцем края чашки.

— Эмиль?.. — протянул Матиас. Ян мрачно посмотрел на него, и тот виновато улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы. 

— Эмиль. Твой друг. Которого ты просил найти…

— Нет-нет, — отмахнулся Матиас, — это я помню. Но откуда ты знаешь, что он придёт?

— Матиас, наверное, я всё же отвезу тебя в больницу. Он сказал это, когда приходил вчера. Вы же разговаривали.

— Не надо в больницу, просто я ещё не до конца проснулся.

Покачав головой, Ян отхлебнул кофе и закашлялся. 

— Тебе надо бросить курить, друг.

— А тебе надо бросить пить, — хмыкнул Ян, но затем его лицо стало серьёзным. — Ты точно не хочешь поговорить о… 

— О Сольвейг? — Матиас отвёл глаза и грустно улыбнулся. — Не хочу. Ты сочтёшь меня сумасшедшим. А может я и есть сумасшедший. Хотя знаешь, я рад, что ты спросил. А то я бы думал, что её и вовсе не существовало…

— Всё ещё не проснулся?

Матиас вздохнул:

— Проснулся. Я давно хотел проснуться. 

Ян допил кофе в тишине, а потом встал из-за стола и выключил бульон. 

— Мне нужно ехать по делам, я и так долго возился с тобой. Если хочешь, я попрошу Эмму приехать. 

— Нет, — Матиас нахмурился. — Эмиль же обещал прийти. 

— Как знаешь.

Уже у двери Ян сказал:

— Прости. Ты доверился мне, а я не сдержал обещание.

— Ничего, — Матиас хлопнул его по плечу, и Ян выдохнул. — Я правда не виню тебя. Никто не виноват, никто не знал, как получится. Это я должен сказать спасибо.

Ян кивнул, и они попрощались. Матиас больше не боялся оставаться в доме один.

***

Весь день Матиас с тревогой чего-то ожидал. Он выпил бульон, поспал, просмотрел ленту новостей в интернете. О захвате банды преступников писали много, о жертвах — тоже, и, читая статьи о них, Матиас понял, чего ждал… кого ждал. 

Сольвейг. 

Ведь это не было сном, просто не могло быть. Матиас больше не метался между двумя полюсами чувств, внутри было пусто и свободно. 

Ему казалось, что он выдыхает пепел. 

Он не сразу услышал звонок в дверь.

— Эмиль, как я рад тебя видеть! — Матиас сразу же обнял его и не отпускал, пока тот не начал брыкаться. 

— Угу, — ответил он и прошмыгнул в квартиру. — На улице жуть как холодно. 

— Я налью тебе кофе, — улыбнулся Матиас. 

— У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть?

Из кухни, куда ушёл Матиас, раздались неопределённые звуки, а затем возглас:

— Да! Есть половина торта, который Яну испекла сестра.

— А-а, да, она была тут, пока ты был в отключке. Милая. — Эмиль сел на диван и завернулся в плед, лежавший на спинке кресла. — Давай торт, у меня как раз сегодня день рождения.

— Пгавда? — из кухни выскочил Матиас с ложкой в зубах и тарелками в руках. — И сколько тебе исполнилось?

— Двадцать три. Не поздравляй, для меня это грустный праздник.

— Ну, как знаешь. — Матиас поставил тарелки и чашки на столик и тоже уселся на диван. — Постой… ты, получается, младше Сольвейг?

Эмиль нахмурился и кивнул. 

— То есть Анне не могла быть твоей бабушкой…

Он замялся и ответил:

— Она была моей матерью.

— Как это? — опешил Матиас. 

— Я был каждым из мёртвых детей Анне. И не только её — я был сотней, тысячей мёртвых детей… — Эмиль отвернулся. — Двадцать три — это большее, до чего я доживал. Словно чем сильнее меня любят, тем быстрее я умираю.

— Халлдор… — вырвалось у Матиаса. 

— Я не запоминаю имён. Они не имеют значения. — Эмиль взял чашку и стал греть об неё замёрзшие руки.

— Наверное, и мы с Сольвейг прожили уже много жизней…

— Прожили. 

— Интересно, где сейчас брат Анне?

— Вот уж не знаю, — хмыкнул Эмиль. — Может быть, где-то рядом, а может — на другом краю земли.

— Понятно. — Матиас подул на горячий чай. — Завтра похороны.

— Можно я останусь у тебя ночевать? — Эмиль поплотнее закутался в плед.

— Конечно… Я постелю тебе здесь.

***

На похороны Матиас не пошёл. Сольвейг жива, жива в его голове, живее, чем когда-либо была. Он не хотел видеть ни её тело, ни её гроб — отвратительная деревянная оболочка, где запрут оболочку телесную, а потом положат в яму и засыплют землёй. 

Вместо того, чтобы пойти на похороны, Матиас взял велосипед и отправился подальше от дома.Город захлёбывался дождём, но продолжал дышать. 

Ничто не умерло и ничто не умрёт.

Море шумно билось о берега. Матиас слез с велосипеда и сел на траву. Ветер трепал мокрые волосы, Матиас с наслаждением вдыхал холодный воздух и не думал ни о чём. 

Рядом присела девушка. 

— Матиас. 

— Сольвейг. — Он даже не шевельнулся, наоборот, прикрыл глаза. — Ты — Сольвейг, не Анне… Я так долго не мог этого понять.

— Но ведь понял. 

Он посмотрел на неё. Она улыбалась, и Матиас тоже улыбнулся. Они оба глядели на море.

— Ты изменился, знаешь?

— Я тоже кое-что вспомнил. Кое-что, что мне сказал один мальчик. Есть только пустота. Пустота и души, которые её заполняют, которые от неё спасают. У меня есть ты, и без разницы, когда и где. 

Волны шумели и шумели, а, когда дождь перестал и море затихло, Матиас на минуту потерял своё сердцебиение. 

— Ты больше никогда не почувствуешь себя одиноким, — Сольвейг положила невесомую руку ему на грудь и оставила призрачный поцелуй на лбу. 

Выцветшими глазами Матиас смотрел, как она растворялась в воздухе, и шептал её имя, пока не понял, что смотрит в пустоту. 

 

_Ему снилась выжженная отчаянием земля, на которой больше ничего не вырастет, и одинокое терновое дерево, усыпанное белыми цветами._


End file.
